Secrets with Problems
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Owen has been turned into a small child and the Doctor's in Cardiff. Details inside. Sequel to Secrets. Jack and Ten are reps for their shows.
1. Owen's a child

Rating: PG (innuendo)  
Summary: A mishap with technology has led to a major problem. And it couldn't come at a worse time. Crossover with _Doctor Who_.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Torchwood_ or _Doctor Who_. I don't even come close.  
AN: Yes, this has been done countless times and I couldn't resist.

* * *

"Ianto, there is a child crying into the earpieces," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I didn't notice." Ianto pulled up the map with the marked earpieces on them. "It's not yours, so it must be Owen's. He was on the second floor, five doors on the left when you get up the stairs."

"Don't think I didn't notice the sarcasm and the Obvious comment. We'll take care of that after Gwen and Owen goes home." Jack heard Ianto's husky reply, but he failed to register it as he looked in the room. Jeans and boxers were in a bundle on the floor. Jack moved into the room to see more. A small whimpering brought his attention to one of the desks in the room. A small head of hair could be seen just over the top.

Jack approached carefully, whispering, "Hey, are you all right, little guy?" A little more of the head stuck out, showing wide brown eyes before hiding back again. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. What's your name?"

"O-owen." The eyes came back out, staring at Jack.

_My kid's a kid. Great. _"Hello, Owen, my name's Jack. Are you okay?" He took a step forward.

"Why am I here? Did Mummy leave me again?"

"No, no, Mummy didn't leave you. How old are you?" He was about a foot away. He was only wearing a vintage t-shirt. The leather jacket lied behind him.

"Almost five."

"Okay, Owen, would you like to come with me?"

"I want Mummy."

"Your Mummy isn't here. She told us to pick you up." He didn't like how easy the lie was coming off his tongue.

"Who are you? You're not a PC."

"I don't work with the police; I'm higher than the police." Owen came out a little further. The shoes that were now too big were still on his feet. The earpiece dangled away from his inner ear. "Hey, can I have what's on your ear?" He took it off and held his hand out. Jack shut it off before putting it in a pocket.

"Where's my Mummy?" Tears that had welled up started to leak out.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Your mum went off to take care of a friend." Jack picked him up and got him out of the shoes. Owen stiffened and started to cry more. "It's okay. You're safe," he whispered, rubbing his back lightly. He was turning slightly when he saw Ianto step lightly into the room.

"Oh dear," he mouthed. He quickly gathered the clothes in the middle of the room before heading over to them.

"Do we have anything that we can put him in?" Jack mouthed back, still rubbing his back.

"We have some child clothes in case one came through the rift. I'll see if they're still there." He grabbed the shoes and leather jacket before heading out.

"Okay, buddy, let's go outside, okay?" he asked, looking down. Owen nodded a couple of times, settling on Jack's shoulder. Jack carefully took the stairs down to the SUV. Outside, Owen was taking in the new sights and hid his face against Jack's shoulder, whimpering a little more. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Where are we? Is it London?"

"No, it's not London."

"Mummy doesn't know anyone outside of London."

"Someone she knew from London moved here, okay?" Owen nodded against his shoulder. Ianto was at the back, pulling out a plain white shirt and jeans. "Hey, look at that, we've got some clothes for you." He placed him carefully on the lowest box. He dislodged the arms around his neck to have them cling to his breeches. After a few minutes of coaxing, they were able to get him to let go and change into the other clothes. The remaining shirt went into the bag. There were no shoes, so they decided to stop at the local shop for a pair.

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

They were back at the Hub when he noticed the Police Box standing very near the lift. Owen had fallen asleep on the way back with one hand on a breech and another on the arm Jack had circling him. "Ianto, go on in before me."

"What about..." He nodded at Owen.

"I don't think he's letting go anytime soon. I'll just take him with me." He shifted him a little to carry him better. The only movement was a twisting of the head to gain a better position and the other hand settling on the breech with its pair. He walked slowly over to the door, knocking twice.

A head of manic hair popped out. Eyes framed by a pair of rectangular frames widen at the site. "Jack! Good to see you as always. Who's that?"

"This is Owen."

"Isn't Owen close to thirty?"

"He was de-aged and we don't know how."

"Ah, well it looks like I dropped in at the right time then."

* * *

Okay, you can shoot me now. Just please review before you do.


	2. Trion, well not Trion in the

Rating: PG (innuendo)  
Summary: Jack meets an old friend of the Doctor's (not that type of old) and Owen wakes up in a strange place. Crossover with _Doctor Who ____(Both series)_.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Torchwood _or_ Doctor Who ____(either of them)_. I don't even come close.

* * *

The TARDIS hummed happily as Jack walked in. He maneuvered Owen so that one hand could stroke the underside of the counsel. A small blimp that would be the TARDIS equivocal of a yelp came out. "Stop it, Jack. She doesn't need to get flustered now," the Doctor told off, leading the way to the medical room. Jack just smirked and followed.

"So, what brought you to lovely, problematic Cardiff?" Jack asked, bringing back both hands for Owen.

"Refuel, and the always problem with people coming back from the dead," he avoided as much as possible.

"Doctor."

"Jack." They entered the room that held three medical beds. Jack managed to unclench the hands off his breech, but they curled around his hand. He didn't dislodge them and absentminded rubbed the backs.

"When you talk about people coming back from the dead..."

"Very, very small coming back from the dead, just an old friend." He set up a scanner Jack wasn't that familiar with.

"When you say old friend..."

"Leave it, Jack. Not your business." The Doctor took a wand-like item with a cord and ran it over the parts of Owen he could go over. The machine displayed some results on the screen. Jack understood the words, but not what they were saying.

"Did you find any alien tech at the scene?"

"If there was anything, either Ianto has it or it was kicked to a place we couldn't see."

"Well, I'll take a look at some point. Not very good to leave Trion technology lying around."

"Trion?"

"Ah, yes, they took on another name by the fifty-first century. To keep out of the sight of the Time Agency."

"Let's stay out of that; technology that regresses people to childhood?"

"To regress those they think they can help. Take them to before bad events. They've been trying it out on several prisoners that had been victims turned victimizers. Raising them either without the event or helping them through seemed to be helping them."

"How have you been keeping track of this, Doctor?"

"I've been visiting an old friend. Trying to get some help."

"The old friend?"

The Doctor sighed. "It's before your time with me, Jack. Nothing you can do about it."

"Now, Doctor, nothing is before my time."

Laughing, he started walking out. "Where were you tracking the machine, too?"

"There was an abandoned building over in Riverside."

"Weird, it landed about three kilometres west of there."

"Meaning someone brought it there. Or something."

"Or it could have been an animal. Don't know everything yet." The Doctor left the room to go back to the console. Jack contemplated picking up Owen to follow him when he noticed the hands weren't holding on as tight. He slid out of them and pulled the blanket over him. He placed a light kiss to his forehead before going out.

The Doctor caught him on the way out. "How long?"

"An hour, maybe two. I need to get him some clothes and something to eat."

"What happens if he wakes up?"

"Try not to lose him in the TARDIS."

"OI!" Jack just laughed and walked out of the TARDIS.

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

Owen woke up very confused. He didn't know where he was and didn't recognize the place he was in. He dropped down from the bed he was on and started walking around in the corridor. _Where is he? _He couldn't reach most of the doorknobs in the hallway. He was almost to the counsel room when a door opened right behind him.

To him, he was tall. He was looking down on him with a little distain and fixing a tie that was hanging around his neck. "Now who are you?"

Owen started screaming.

* * *

As I said, old and new. I blame what I read. And watch. Review s'il vous plait.


	3. Old Meets New

Rating: PG (innuendo)  
Summary: Owen makes some new friends. Jack finds out about the old companion and the enemy.  
Disclaimer: I am not any of the people on _Doctor Who, Doctor Who _(2005)or _Torchwood._ Sorry, I don't own it.

* * *

Two arms picked him up and he turned his face toward the nearest shoulder. His hands immediately grabbed onto the breeches that were there. Jack started rubbing his back to calm him down. Getting a full look at the person in front of him, he didn't notice The Doctor coming up by him. The person was buttoning the second to last button on a fitted (to him, tight) jacket. In fact, everything looked fitted on the boy. Too bad for him, the person in front of him barely looked sixteen or seventeen by human male standards. Jack tried not to make a glance over him.

"Now really, Doctor, do you mind telling me what exactly is going on?" the boy asked.

"I would like to know the same thing. Doctor?" Jack turned to where the boy was looking.

His right hand was scratching the back of his head while the other was searching for something. "I'll tell you in a minute. Ah, it's still there." He opened a door into a garden area. One corner had a small jungle gym with a swing set and a slide. Jack whispered to Owen for a minute. He nodded and allowed himself to be dropped so he could run over to the swing part and sit down. He started moving while they sat on a near bench.

Jack turned back to the two men. "Now what exactly is going on?"

"First off, Jack, this is Turlough. A former companion during my fourth regeneration," he started, turning to Turlough to finish, "Jack traveled with me in my eighth and ninth regenerations. More time in my eighth. Helped me out during the Dalek problem that happened recently."

"Doctor," Jack insisted, trying to get more information out of him. He watched Owen get off the swing and go up the stairs that led to the slide.

"Turlough, stay here and watch him."

Turlough nodded, "Yes, Doctor." He focused his whole attention on Owen as they walked out of the room.

"Turlough originally came on to kill me, by manipulation of the Black Guardian. He wasn't very good, or he didn't want to kill me. Stayed on for a little while after that, saving myself and a few others over the course of his stay. Left after finding out about Trion changing their policies. They were allowing the exiles back. His father and brother were among them. He went back with them."

"What's happened, Doctor?"

"I was chasing an old enemy that I thought had died. I tracked him to Trion. He de-aged Turlough to the exact point that he had left. He was going to kidnap him when I found him. Use him against me."

"Is the person here?"

"Yes. They landed somewhere around Cardiff."

"Who is he? Or is it a she? Indeterminable gender?"

"I am tracking him. You don't need to worry about it."

"One of your old enemies is in Cardiff; your former companion and my employee are younger and vulnerable. I'm worrying."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

Turlough was wrapped in his own thoughts when someone tugged on his sleeve. Owen looked up at him. "I'm hungry."

"Well, let's get you something to eat. If the Doctor has anything." He stood up and held a hand out. He half expected it to go unnoticed but he felt a hand slide into his and he didn't have to look down. They walked down to the kitchen. His louder footsteps were echoed by the smaller, faster footsteps of Owen.

The kitchen actually looked human enough. Owen struggled up into a seat while he looked for something a little human. He found a box of cereal and milk in the cooler. He set the bowl in front of Owen while he went on making something from memory. The only sounds came from crunching and light metal scrapping metal as Turlough stirred. He plated his just as Jack and the Doctor came in.

"Turlough, you didn't make enough for us."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I didn't know you wanted any." The Doctor grabbed a banana while Jack grabbed a piece of fruit that a pear's skin, the shape of a mango with its seeds on the outside. He sat down next to Owen while the Doctor leaned against the counter.

"How long would the machine's effects last normally?"

"Normally, the ray would be set by the amount of years they had to go back. Younger is longer. Owen and Turlough have been turned back around twenty, twenty-three years. They would be these ages that you would have around five to seven months. More severe cases have them fully raised back up. That was the setting on the one used on these two."

"They'll have to go back through everything."

"There's also a reversing process on the machine that brings them back to their proper ages and nothing more. We'll use that to turn them back." Jack finished the fruit and dropped into a compressor that must have been changed since he's lived onboard. Owen was moving to get off his seat and almost fell to the floor if the Doctor hadn't caught him and brought him down slowly. Owen looked up at him for a couple of minutes before picking up his bowl and setting it in the sink and running off.

"Jack, what was that about?" The Doctor wondered.

"He had a bad childhood; I don't know how bad," Jack vaguely described. He was staring into the distance when his phone started to ring. "Ianto how was the search?"

"I have the tech. It seems to be charging. There were no others turned into children."

"Great, things may just be getting better." He turned back to the others. "We found the tech; Ianto's bringing it."

"Brillant, I'll recalibrate and we can have these two back to themselves before tomorrow," The Doctor announced, going to the counsel room to wait.

Jack looked at Turlough. "He may have just jinxed us." Turlough tightly smiled. "I know how you feel."

* * *

Review please.


	4. Problems

Rating: PG (innuendo, one swear)  
Summary: Trying to turn Owen back to his right age doesn't go as they hope.  
Disclaimer: I say it once; I say it a lot. I do not own _Doctor Who_, _Doctor Who_ (2005) and _Torchwood_.  
AN: Small spoiler (very small) for _Children of Earth._ No like, no read and get a quick version for next time.

* * *

Ianto grabbed the tech and locked the SUV before going over to the TARDIS. He knocked twice and waited to be let in. He looked around and thought he saw someone watching him. He had a slight feeling he knew him but shook it off as Jack opened the door. "Come on in, we were just looking for Owen. He ran off after eating," Jack informed.

"I can't imagine why," Ianto muttered, receiving a glance from Jack. "He talks in his sleep after having several beers."

"Great, tell me what to expect." Ianto glared at him; psychically giving him the answer _Do you really want me to betray trust?_ "Fine, at least tell me something so I don't have him screaming and running off again."

"He wasn't raised by his mother, but he didn't know that until the aunt that was raising him started yelling at him at his tenth birthday. He ran away to his grandmother's and the police had to bring him back. His aunt began to beat him after that. He was happy to be thrown out at sixteen."

"You didn't just get that from listening to him sleeptalking, did you?"

"No sir. Have you checked play areas and small places?"

"I've checked where he's been."

"Do you really think he's going to stick to the places he knows?"

"Good point. Where should I start?"

"Small places, under tables, closets. They like to hide."

"I am not used to this part of raising kids. My daughter wasn't like this." Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack went back down the hall again. He past the Doctor and told him about Ianto.

"Ianto, the regresser," he yelled, coming forward. Ianto handed it over quickly. "Ah, it's at eighty-five percent. It needs to be reprogrammed in order to match Turlough. We should bring him back up before trying this on Owen. I don't think Jack would be very forgiving if I de-aged Owen even more."

"I'm fairly sure he doesn't want to raise Owen back up."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

Jack wasn't having that much luck. "Owen?" He had searched all the hall closets and was going through all the bedrooms that the TARDIS had unlocked to Owen for him to check. "Come on, Owen; please don't do this to me." He was in a somewhat laboratory room when he finally heard a muffled crying coming from one of the tables. "Owen? Are you here?"

"Who are you?" His voice rang in the back corner.

"Owen, I'm a friend of your mum's." He tried searching the room, but there were too many places.

"No, you can't be. You're nice."

"What do you mean?" He could hear Owen moving, but still couldn't place him.

"Mummy's friends aren't nice. They say bad things and laugh when I get hurt."

_This bitch should hope she's not alive. _"I'm not like her other friends. We are not like her other friends." A tense moment passed before Owen's head popped out from beneath a table. Jack knelt down to receive him running at him at full speed. He rubbed his back while standing up to calm the small bit of sniffling that came up. A yawn sprung up from inside Owen. "Hey, why are you tired? You just had a nap." Owen seemed to ignore him as he settled down more. Jack carried him out of the lab and headed down the hall again.

Ianto intercepted him while he was going to his former bedroom on the TARDIS. "The Doctor successfully brought Turlough back to his proper age. He's plugging in the tech to the TARDIS, which is going to subvert Rift energy to charge it up faster. How should we do this?"

"Bring him back while he's asleep. We'll just cover him and have him on a bed so there won't be any problem with clothing."

"Jack, you never have any problem with clothing."

"Thank you for the idea, Ianto, but not now. Let's wait until they all leave." Jack walked into his bedroom and set Owen down on the bed.

"How long will the charging take?"

"He said about two to three hours?"

"Owen will be asleep for about an hour, possibly two. We'll need some of his clothes for him to change back into."

"I'll bring in the bag of clothes I collected there."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

"All right. Now, he was twenty-six?" the Doctor quickly asked.

"Twenty-seven," Jack answered. The Doctor made one final adjustment that pushed the machine up by a year.

They all stood back as the Doctor fired the tech. A beam of bluish-white energy hit Owen in the chest area. They all watched as the body started expanding. Legs became longer, arms grew, and hair sprouted a little bit. They were around twelve years added when the machine cut off unexpectedly. "Doctor?" Ianto motioned. The Doctor tried fiddling with the machine to turn it back on. He shook his head.

"I don't think it had enough of a break. I may have pushed it a little far."

"Doctor, you just left one of the more volatile employees as a teenager. How long is that tech going to have to rest?"

"I have no idea."

"Good, because that's a phrase I always like to hear."

* * *

Review please.


	5. Owen's a Teen Runaway

Rating: PG-13 (swearing, violence, innuendo, torture implied and a small bit acted out)  
Summary: Runaway teenager and an enemy after him. Jack has too much to deal with.  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Torchwood_.  
AN: Another small spoiler for _Children of Earth_. No like, no read and there will be a small recap before the next chapter.

_

* * *

They all stood back as the Doctor fired the tech. A beam of bluish-white energy hit Owen in the chest area. They all watched as the body started expanding. Legs became longer, arms grew, and hair sprouted a little bit. They were around twelve years added when the machine cut off unexpectedly. "Doctor?" Ianto motioned. The Doctor tried fiddling with the machine to turn it back on. He shook his head._

"_I don't think it had enough of a break. I may have pushed it a little far."_

"_Doctor, you just left one of the more volatile employees as a teenager. How long is that tech going to have to rest?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_Good, because that's a phrase I always like to hear." _

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

He was naked, and he feared the worst. _I've been kidnapped. I'm in a guy's house and he's going to… _His stomach flip-flopped at the idea as he looked around at the room he was in. He saw a pile of clothes and pulled them toward himself. They fit relativity well except he kept having the bottom half fall off. He searched the nearby closet for jeans he could wear. He saw a pair of boxers and jeans that didn't seem to fall off. He pulled the wallet out of the pocket and checked it over. "Who the hell is this guy?" he asked himself, looking at an older version of himself on the license. He checked the amount of quid before taking out all of it with the license and leaving the wallet behind.

The hall was empty. He didn't hear anything as he snuck out trying to find the exit. The corridors of the place he was in were confusing and he couldn't actually tell what the exit was. He kept trying closed doors and looked through open ones. Voices were coming from the console room. He was going to go back when he heard his name being said. He stopped to listen in.

"Doctor, you've been purposely vague about the identity of your enemy. Any reason why?" Jack asked standing against the console as the Doctor ran some operation on the computer screen.

"Jack, don't worry about it. I can take care of it. Worry about Owen."

"Doctor, did you know he was alive again?"

"He's wrong. He's wrong like you Jack."

"You mean he's like me."

"Be grateful this was after the Year." _The Year? What are they talking about?_

"Doesn't mean that someone won't come along and use him against me."

There was a break in the talking. Jack was playing with the large leather item on his arm. "Jack, he's wrong like you; how did it happen?"

"Owen's my son." _What? I'm not this guy's son. Gotta be a lie he's telling to hide me._

"Your son? What did you do, bring Rose back to become Bad Wolf again?" _Bad Wolf? What the hell are these guys talking about? Who's Rose?_

"Doctor, I don't know what happened."

"Did you have any more kids?"

"Two daughters."

"Did you carry any of them?"

"One of them. The one I carried died a few years ago from heart complications. She was 87."

"I'm sorry. What happened to Owen that didn't happen to the others?"

"He was shot; I was selfish. I brought him back using a resurrection gauntlet or the Risen Mitten as Ianto calls it. We thought it worked like the other glove, but instead of going back after two minutes, he stayed. Death was brought back with him." _Death? Scythe carrying with black gown Death? _

"Jack." The Doctor's glare fully trained on him. _Yeah, Dad, why did you do that? I just called him Dad. Damn it._

"He had twelve when Owen went in and fought Death. He resided on residual when my ex-partner came back into town. My brother had been playing him. He blew up much of Cardiff, then took me back in time where my brother stabbed me and buried me. I was buried until the twentieth century when I was frozen to avoid myself." The Doctor stopped for a minute to process. _This guy was buried alive? What the hell? _Owen slid down the wall outside of the room.

"Grey had the nuclear reactor ready to explode and went to the Hub to stop everyone. Owen went to the nuclear reactor. He stopped the reactor from exploding, but he couldn't get out in time. Tosh was helping him in the Hub. Gray shot her. I wasn't able to get to her in time. She died in front of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Martha visited for their funerals, but she couldn't stay. Mickey's working with us, but he was away when Owen first came back to the Hub. They've gotten along great. Lost loves."

"Lost loves?"

"Yeah, Mickey lost Rose to you."

"Oi! I resent that." Jack and Owen were snickering when a beep came up.

"Found you! Now where have you been hiding?"

"Found your enemy?" Jack was trying to peer over his shoulder, but he did something that made Jack frown.

"This is my fight. Now, I need you to guard the TARDIS while I'm out. Make sure nobody paints on it."

"Somebody's painted on the TARDIS?"

"Oh yeah, it was before you came aboard." The Doctor gathered two odd objects and left through the door. _That's it. I need to go through that._ Jack ran out to follow him. _My chance._ Owen went to the exit and looked out. They were just far enough away to sneak out and go the other way using the place he was in. As he stepped out, he saw the TARDIS on the outside. _How was I in there? How is that possible? Whatever, I'm out of here._ He went around and blended into the crowd.

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

Jack turned around from trying and failing to learn the identity of the enemy. He noticed the door to the TARDIS was opened and shook it off as incompetence on their faults. He went back and shut the door before going off to check on Owen. He got to his own room to see the bed was empty. "Owen?" He ran down to the kitchen to check there. "Where is he?" He brought out his comm and opened communications. "Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Is Owen anywhere near you?"

"No, he's not. Do you need me to search for him? I can pull up all CCTV and if necessary, bring up the tracker I placed."

"You placed a tracker on him?"

"His shirt and his wallet."

"I need to find him fast. Use the tracker."

"All right, I'll program a handheld with a map and his position."

"The Doctor's tracking his enemy. Can you come and guard the TARDIS while I go look for Owen?"

"Gwen will be coming in about a half-hour. She and Mickey can take care of any alarms."

"Okay." _Doctor, why did you mention the Year?_

_Flashback_

_Two guards threw him on the floor, hands cuffed behind him. He only had boxers on and there were marks over his body. Burns, knife wounds and bruises now marked the pale body of Owen Harper. Jack took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down so he wouldn't anger the guards around him. "Owen, Owen can you hear me?"_

_The head barely raised itself before he came bounding in. "Hello, Freak. Haven't seen you in a couple of days? I had a new toy to play with." He pulled on the head to bring his face up. There was a segment of duct tape on his mouth and one eye had almost sealed shut. "He's one of yours, isn't he? Your merry little band of Torchwood. One girl died in Japan. Another was in London. Put up too much of a fight. Your last one is very hard to find. I guess I'll just have to make do." He pulled a thin blade out. Tracing it along the arm, he cut the very edge of a burn that was the length of the arm._

_Owen didn't move away from him, which didn't make him mad. He was shaking a little from the pain. "How many rounds of entry we can go? Let's see if the student can defeat the teacher. I think he can go three times. Don't you, Freak?" He pulled out a bottle and started to pull down Owen's boxers._

_End Flashback_

"Jack, are you all right?" Ianto asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Fine, I'm fine. Has he stopped anywhere yet?"

"He was heading into the pub area when I last checked."

"All right, I'm going after him."

"Jack, maybe it would be a good idea if we gave him some time. He's a teenager. His years were rough as is. Being in a situation he doesn't know."

"Ianto, one of the Doctor's enemies are out there. Owen is in danger. I need to protect him." Jack's cell phone started to ring. He checked who it was before answering. "Doctor?"

"Jack, excellent. I may need your help to bring down this enemy. He's going into a public area."

"Where are you, Doctor?"

"Right around a few pubs. I just past a church on the way here."

"Doctor, Owen's heading there now."

"You sent him to follow me."

"He ran away."

"Jack, get over here now."

"Doctor, who is the enemy?"

"The Master."

* * *

Yes, the Master is overused. He's such a good bad guy though.

Review Please.


	6. Tremas

Rating: PG-13 (swearing, violence, innuendo, torture implied)  
Summary: The Master? The Master! How did he come back? And what does he want with Owen?  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Torchwood_.  
AN: I don't know anything about ordering, what's served or how it's served over in Wales.

* * *

"_Jack, excellent. I may need your help to bring down this enemy. He's going into a public area."_

"_Where are you, Doctor?"_

"_Right around a few pubs. I just past a church on the way here."_

"_Doctor, Owen's heading there now."_

"_You sent him to follow me."_

"_He ran away."_

"_Jack, get over here now."_

"_Doctor, who is the enemy?"_

"_The Master."_

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

"The Master? Any particular reason why you thought that I shouldn't know?"

"Because you would be reacting the same way you are now. I didn't want an overreaction on your or Martha's part."

"Overreactions. Yeah, we would overreact; Martha's family and my team were defenseless against him. My team, the ones that are trained to deal with threats, were defenseless. What the hell do you think he'll do now?"

"Jack, get over here. He's heading into an area of people. Grab your people and we surround him. I'm not taking any chances this time. He tried to get Turlough but I'm not going to let him do it again. Get over here now."

Jack listened to the silent phone while Ianto came over. "Jack?"

"Grab your gear. And tell Gwen to meet us in the pub section Owen ran to. Alien threat, humanoid. It's the Doctor's enemy."

"How will we recognize him?"

"I'm not sure."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

"Large fish with chips," the cook yelled from behind the counter. Owen grabbed his plate before heading back to a booth set far back in the corner. He was watching out for the two guys. _I am not that guy's son._

'_Well, you weren't her son. You were her sister's bastard child that she was left with.'_

_She was lying about that, too. Grandma didn't have to push her too hard._

'_But she didn't help her out. Think about it, same hair color. You didn't match either of them in hair color.'_

_She pushed Grandma out after he died. She didn't accept it. Hair color doesn't perfectly match. And for all you know, he could be dyeing it. I matched more of Mom than anything._

'_Mom wasn't with just any guy. Maybe he's the James Harper she wrote about.'_

_That Doctor guy kept calling him Jack._

'_Maybe he was using a different name at the time.'_

Owen stopped having the conversation in his head when someone sat across from him. It was the man called the Doctor. "Hello, you're Owen, correct?"

"Look, I don't know what that guy's lie is, but I'm not his son."

"I disagree; you are his son. I can tell." He snatched a chip off his plate and started munching it.

"I look nothing like the guy."

"Some things run deeper than the physiological looks on the person."

"Like what?"

"It's not easy to explain, and I would explain it better somewhere else where people can't hear us." This time, he stole a fish and got slapped for it. It still went in his mouth though.

"Why?"

He leaned in closer. "We have an enemy nearby. Your father's and mine, and he would not hesitate to kidnap you."

"He's not my father."

"Fine, come back with me and I'll prove it." He reached for another chip.

Another smack. "Get your own."

"It's much easier to steal yours. Then you can't use food as an excuse. And you can use the bathroom on the TARDIS. No more excuses."

"Right, but you forgot about me," another voice intervened. Another man came to the booth. He sat down with Owen. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Harold Tremas." Owen had a quick flash of the man standing over him with a knife.

"Get out of here. Or it won't be me you have to face."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" His arm went around Owen's shoulders and his hand went on his thigh. Owen tried to squirm away, but the arm tightened and the hand went for something along his right side. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Owen.

"You know Jack's on the way here."

"Ah, the Freak. How I missed him. He was quite the punching bag. Maybe I should take him," he pondered, running his hand through Owen's hair. He jerked away, only to have his head pulled back. "He would make a good replacement, seeing as how he became like the Freak."

A click to the back of the Master's head brought their attention to Jack, holding his Webley. "Let go of him, now."

"You're not in a position to give me orders, Freak." He pushed the gun into his side and brought him closer. It was then he noticed that all the people had left the area. Ianto came to the right side of him and Gwen came in behind the Doctor. All three were pointed at him. The Doctor stood up.

"You don't have a choice." Owen used his moment of distraction to grab the fork off of the table. He held it under his arm when Harold turned back.

"Oh, but I do." He cocked the gun and moved it to just under Owen's head. He took this time to jam the fork into his thigh. While it didn't go in as far as it should have, it being plastic and snapping off, it did have a desired effect of him focusing on the fork part stuck in his thigh. Owen, with Ianto's help, moved out of his arm range. He stepped back further behind them as Jack pulled him out and handcuffed him.

"Doctor, what do you want to do with him?"

"I'll keep him on the TARDIS. One of the rooms can be made up to accommodate him."

"Ianto, open the trunk."

"Jack!" Owen started snickering as they exited the place. Everyone came back in after they exited. Gwen went over to a waiting car with Rhys in the driver's seat. The Doctor walked down the main street.

"Ianto, you're driving." Jack opened the other back door to force Harold on a seat. Owen stood far from the SUV as they started. "Owen, get in."

He shook his head. "Who are you? And tell the truth."

Jack got out of the car. "Listen to me. I assume you overheard us talking after you woke up. Everything I said was true. I am your father."

He started to get angry. "Liar, my mother wrote about a James, not a Jack."

"I was undercover, trying to find an illegal trader on the black market. I used the name James Harper. I met your mother when she was working in the store front. I started to go out with her to get to her boss. Now will you please get in the SUV?"

Some of the anger abated, but it was replaced by a slightly lost look. "I want proof. How do I know?"

"I have papers back where I work. They tell everything about what I did. Please get in the SUV." He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Flashback

Rating: PG-13 (swearing, dark themes, innuendo and slight sex scenes)  
Summary: What happened back in 1979?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Whoinverse.  
AN: This is a Flashback for the chapter.  
AN 2: Italics are the report that Owen is reading.  
AN 3: For those of you hoping for flashback sex, too bad. I'm still not comfortable writing about sex. And I mean the writing part.

_

* * *

After the many attacks on the British Embassies abroad being linked to alien technology, Torchwood was cleared to run the investigation on where the alien technology (tech) was coming from. Several members of London were sent to different locations throughout the world. Each attack was done by a different group that had brought the tech off of a Black Market that had recently started spreading word._

_Jack Harkness had identified one front of the Black Market that had been selling alien tech to enemies of the Crown. His way in was Assistant Manager Ellen Ambure. She didn't know a lot about the Black Market area, but her boss, Edward Handgrove, was the one involved. Going with Handgrove would have proved futile. _

_His cover story was that of a disgraced Captain that wanted back at the British government. The false identity was placed in the computers a week before introducing himself to Miss Ambure. The name he gave was James Harper._

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

She watched him from behind the counter. He was wearing jeans that clenched to his ass and showed off the measurable bulge in the front. His shirt was just under his size to show off the muscles of his arms and chest. _Oh my God, he is hot._ Her eyes kept traveling up to his face, where she was caught with his eyes staring back at her. _Busted._ She caught sight of the smirk playing on his face before looking down another aisle. _Do not embarrass yourself. _She went back to watching the aisles and two kids that she was certain were trying to lift some cigarettes. The one that was trying to hide slipped in two packs.

Going over to bust them, she noticed that the guy had already moved there and was pulling the packets out before pushing the kids away. "You know these will kill you," he told them. She heard their grumblings as they went out. "I'm sorry, was I doing your job for you?" he sassed, pulling a wide smile.

_Keep your cool, keep your cool._ "I would have been over faster if someone wasn't distracting me."

"I was distracting you? Well, I should really distract you outside of work then." He leaned in closer.

"Ellen, get back to the counter. I don't pay you to flirt with the customers," a guy yelled from the doorway to the back. She smiled quickly before walking back. He picked a couple of ingredients for a dish and walked over to the counter.

He looked around to see if Handgrove was around. "Party at the Hardin Warehouse, starts at nine. Tell them James sent you. Wear you sexiest clothes," he invited. He kissed her quickly before running out the door. _Okay, James, I'll see you tonight._

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

Nine-thirty was when she showed up. There was a guy at the door and she said James. He moved aside. They were playing a band she didn't recognize. The people were dancing in a mob. She could distinguish a few couples of same sex and a few of different sex. "Open people. Very open," she muttered as she saw a couple groping each other in plain sight.

"Well, once you get into the moment, you usually only care about yourself," a voice crept up behind her. She spun around to see James, who had changed into a tight black t-shirt and leather pants that were almost a second skin. _Oh my…_ "Not to mention you've dressed for the part. That is an excellent shade of blue."

He lifted up a part of it to accentuate his point and to start rubbing her hip lightly. She moved slightly into him, unaccustomed. _Oh, how is he doing this?_ Warming to the touch already, the heat spiked when he started kissing her. He managed to move her to a more secluded spot before traveling up her shirt to the bra with light silk trimmings. She arched into his body, feeling the bulge in his pants. He chuckled against her skin as he kissed his way down to her neck. "I don't think I can stand for very long."

"Well, there are a couple of beds in the back."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

_Harkness waited until the death of an ambassador and capture of his killer, former Commander Edward Jones who had been dismissed for being homosexual, to reveal in front of Handgrove that he had revenge plans against a parliamentarian that had him dishonorably discharged for helping someone that was homosexual. He himself was to be bisexual and that also partially led to the discharge._

_Handgrove listened to his plight and offered him some help on getting the perfect weapon._

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

"That ends the vigil for Ambassador Jackson Saddwyn, who was killed this past week," the announcer stated at the very end of a two hour service. Ellen turned off the small set and turned back to James.

"I can't believe that happens today."

"What happens?"

"The guy could have just sued him for a lot of quid."

"It wouldn't have gotten him his reputation back. He needed validation; he needed an end to his pain. He was being who he was and was dismissed for it."

"You're saying he deserved it."

"Sometimes, there's no other choice. I got kicked out."

"You?"

"Yeah, I was helping a buddy keep his issue under wraps and both of us were kicked out."

"Why…"

"I was his friend during this time."

She nodded, realizing. "Oh, did you…"

"Protection."

"Okay."

A voice interrupted them. "Ellen, could you restock the dairy products?" Handgrove yelled. She nodded and moved to the stockroom. He moved over to him. "Got kicked out, huh?"

"Yeah, years of serving and this is how they treat me." He indicated the meager amount of money he had.

"I've heard your rants against Joseph Neales. He got you kicked out?"

"Yeah, his son found the two of us in bed together. He told his father."

"Heard you've been looking at rifles." James nodded. "It isn't going to work. They have people that step in front of the bullet."

"Wrong type of rifle."

"How good are you shooting long distance? And how far are you going to get with the thing?"

"What do you suppose?"

"A weapon that doesn't give any indication. Noiseless, no smoke, and it looks relativity normal. They wouldn't suspect."

"You know where I can find a weapon like that?"

Handgrove looked back to Ellen, who was moving milk in. "Nelson Krunk, the butcher's. Nine tonight. Do you have anything planned?"

"No."

"Good. Nine tonight." He went back when Ellen came back.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Hey, what are you doing around one tonight?"

"At night, sleeping."

"Can you be up for me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure. But why?"

"Trust me, and pack a huge suitcase."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

"How much do you have?" Handgrove asked as James walked in.

"What do you have?" he replied, walking into the light with a coffee jar that was rattling.

Krunk brought out an object with two arms sticking out of it. James could see a viewing screen that was about an inch tall. "Focuses energy on an object and blows them up without any indication. No light or sound, except when the target explodes."

"How much?"

"Five hundred quid. The rifle you were going after would have been just fifty less, but then the bullets and the training."

James interrupted them by spilling the money on the table. He counted out the bills before getting into the coins. "Five oh five. Keep the change and thank you." James started working with the device while walking out.

The guys talked for a few minutes before several people came bursting in. Both were taken down within seconds. Many started going into other directions. The leader of the group took out a radio. "Area is clear. We have two of the perpetrators here."

"Good work. Find the rest of the sellers."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

"James, you're a little early. What's wrong?" Ellen asked as he walked in.

"Ellen, I need to tell you something. Then, we need to get out of here."

"James, what is it?"

"Us meeting wasn't accidental."

"What?"

James stopped for a minute. He sat down Ellen before sitting down next to her. "My real name is Jack. I was investigating the series of murders that were connected to your boss. He's been selling specialized weapons."

"Why…"

"We couldn't get to him normally. The only way was indirect."

"You were using me."

Jack took her head, turning it toward him. "As clichéd as this sounds, I do like you beyond this. Which is why we need to get out of here. They're sending someone to wipe your memory."

"But where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe."

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

_After sending Handgrove and several other assistants to prisons around the country, we sent several people out to homes to wipe the memories of those involved with these people. Fake memories about people that had died were placed instead. The only one unaccounted for is Ellen Ambure. We believe Harkness may have hidden her somewhere._

_Signed,_

_Frederick Andurst_

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

_Addition_

_Date: March 25, 1980_

_Ellen Ambure died giving birth to a child, male. It is believed to be his child. Name and place unknown. Harkness was not involved in the hiding of child. Believed to be involved with the hiding of Ambure and caring for the child are former member of UNIT Sharon Belivade and her daughter Hannah, who is still part of the organization._

_Several people among that staff would like to search out this child for research about Harkness's ability. Leaders have shot down that notion and no one is to kidnap or go near the child. Harkness will not be told of the child or Ambure's death and this case is to be sealed and kept away from Harkness._

_

* * *

_Review please.


	8. Changing Back

Rating: PG-13 (swearing, themes of child and sexual abuse, innuendo)  
Summary: The Doctor fixes the machine and turns Owen back to his right age.  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Torchwood_ or _Doctor Who_.

* * *

Ianto kept back for a couple of minutes. The Doctor had a full supply of tea to last him while he worked on the machine to repair it. The Master was safely locked up aboard one of the many rooms on the TARDIS, where he was far away from Turlough's room. Jack had been sitting with Owen, who was reading the report that Jack had recently found. He was threatening to fall asleep after a small hiccupping moment with Jack. He was going over reports while Owen wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Owen?" Ianto asked. Jack took the coffee and sipped it quickly.

He motioned for him to come over to the ladder that goes down to his bunker. Owen was lying on the mattress and sleeping soundly. "Take the night off. Get some sleep. I'm going to stay here."

Ianto kissed him for two minutes. "Are you sure about that, sir?"

"As much as I would love to pay you back for the Captain Obvious remark today, I don't want to leave Owen alone and I don't think he would appreciate us having sex so close to him." Jack returned to the kiss for another minute before going back to his desk. He checked on Owen, who didn't show any sign of waking up soon. "Besides, I have too much work to catch up on. Brilliant idea of keeping Owen inside for a week and forcing him to do all of his reports," he whispered to himself, going back over the stack of reports he had to read.

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

_It was very confusing, at first._

_He didn't know her, but he could trust her. She seemed peaceful, waiting for him on a bench in his favorite park as a kid. 'Come here, Owen,' is what he heard, but he couldn't tell who said it. He looked back at her. 'It's okay, honey." She nodded and motioned with her hand to come closer._

'_Who are you?' he thought, but it sounded out just like her voice. He sat beside her._

'_You never met me. I died before you could. I didn't even get to hold you.'_

_It took him a minute to process. 'Mom?' She smiled and nodded. 'But how…'_

'_I figured it was about time for me to make an appearance. I've been watching for too long.'_

'_Watching?'_

'_Your birthdays, days at school. Holidays. You loved that bike at age eight. You were on it up until twelve.'_

'_But why didn't you talk to me before?'_

'_I did, but you don't remember. You're not allowed to remember.'_

'_Will I be allowed to remember this?'_

'_It'll be in patches, but yes, you'll remember.'_

_They sat for a moment. He was taking in the weirdness of all of it and she was watching wind blowing leaves around. 'Have you seen everything?'_

'_Unfortunately, yes. I know about her and the two boyfriends. And that's something you should talk to him about.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Your father.'_

'_Why should he know?'_

'_He'll understand. Don't keep it bottled up.'_

'_I don't want to him to know. I've seen what happens when you tell someone. It changes how you interact with them. I don't want them to treat me different.'_

'_Trust me; no one will treat you different just because what happened.' She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, laying his head on her shoulder. He slid his arms around her. 'Happened, Owen. It's in the past and you've gotten out.'_

_He waited for a minute before asking her another question. 'Do I have anybody on your side?'_

'_Mum died a few years ago. Da died when I was little. No aunts, uncles, cousins or siblings. Sorry, no one to talk to on my side.'_

'_Unless you visit more.'_

'_Oh I will, and I won't be the only one from the past that you'll be talking to.'_

'_What?'_

'_You'll see.'_

- .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .-- - .--

"All right, now, this will not hurt," The Doctor calmly said, setting up the machine.

"Doctor, it's going to break again, will it?" Ianto asked.

"No, no, I've given it enough time for a break. It should be okay by now."

"Are you sure, Doc? I don't want to be a baby again," Owen joked. Jack laughed while the Doctor yelped out an Oi. The Doctor pulled the lever and the beam hit Owen again. He grew an inch more and bodily hair sprouted out. It wasn't even a minute before the machine shut off. "Oh, I'm back. Thank you, I am back." He grabbed his bag of clothes and went to autopsy.

"That means it's my time to go and drop Turlough off."

"Doctor, you're not going to keep the Master on the TARDIS, are you?" Jack asked.

"What should I do with him, Jack?"

"He's dangerous. Lock him up somewhere."

"He is locked up."

"Doctor, he was dead. You burned his body after that."

"Then that's something I will need to ask him. Until we meet again Jack."

"Hopefully it's under better circumstances." Jack hugged him quickly before getting back up to his office. Ianto shook his hand before he went back to the TARDIS. He went back to start making coffee while they heard her take off. Gwen came out from the morgue when Owen came back up.

"He's gone?"

"Yeah, just left," Ianto informed, bringing coffee around.

"And I can't believe that I didn't get to see you as a child," Gwen protested, pointing at Owen. "I can't believe that they didn't take any photos."

"Ianto knows that if he did, he would get weevil intestines for the next three weeks," Owen threatened, going back down after putting on his white coat. Ianto, behind his back, motioned Gwen over. He opened up his phone and showed the pictures he snuck onboard the TARDIS. Gwen awed just as Owen came back up. "Ianto!"

* * *

The end. Possibly, not sure. Might go off on a sequel. Or two.

Review please.


End file.
